Usuario:The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda
Dante Sparda Nightfire Blitz Welcome to Hell "Llevamos varios años muertos, es qué teniamos qué hacer algo al final (Suspira) acabar con el ultimo hijo de puta y llevarlo a la tumba con vosotros... ¡Perderan la vida sin Honor sin Valor! ... Traeran la destruccion" -'Grayson Hunt antes de destruir el Ulises' "¡¿Tienes idea de lo qué es vivir en el Infierno?! Todos creemos que podemos alejarnos de las cosas que nos molestan... ¡No es así! Todos los dias despertandose en la misma vida que tenemos... ¡Sale un videojuego y la siguiente semana sale uno mejor desperdiciando nuestro dinero! ¿Enserio crees qué la vida es hermosa?" '-Johnny The Homicidal Maniac' Where you can find me. Ponysquare: RedCoatAndGunSmoke ''' '''Xbox Live Gamertag: X Dante Sparda Ponyville.net: Dante Sparda[[Archivo:Dante.png|thumb|222px|The Red Lone Warender]] ' '''Facebook: DantexDerpy ' 'Steam: Redcoatandguns ' 'Administrador de Facebook: Lonewarender ' '''Xbox Live Gamertag (Competencias): NephilimCompetitive45 Ask: DantexSpar Hey, hey, hey yo! Yo man! Mi nombre es Dante, puedes llamarme de diversas maneras Tony, Red, Sparda como tú quieras, claro. Soy un chico de 15 años apunto de cumplir los 16 qué siempre se la pasa jugando Xbox con la razita como Wolf '''pateando traseros de Noobs y Campers a la manera clasica de los 2: Humillandolos hasta la muerte. Me dedico a la animación y a la musica creando remix o alguna que otra canción. Una advertencia... Sí te metes con alguno de mis amígos... O hablas a mis espaldas.. Juro qué no lo contaras, tio. Gustos Ya tocaba hablar de esto ¿Verdad? ... *Tose levemente* ... Vale, vale. Mis gustos son estos: Me encanta la pizza, obviamente los videojuegos, algunos canales de Youtube que una qué otra vez me sacan una sonrisa como '''iTowngameplay '''y '''Dross '''o '''Markiplier '''que apesar de un dia frio y triste, siempre contare con ellos para sacarme una sonrisa. thumb|236pxGenero de musica, Rock, electronica, Musica brony, claro especialmente me encanta '''The Living Tombstone '''y '''H8_Seed '''que claro... Qué descanse en paz.. Él no volvera a ser el musico que era antes. Me encantan varias caricaturas (Obviamente incluyendo MLP) Me encantan varios videojuegos, ya sea. CoD, Battlefield, Stranglehold, AssassinCreed, Team Fortress 2, Portal, Slenderman, Minecraft, Terraria. Pero entre ellos se destaca uno qué me ha gustado... ¡Devil May Cry!' Me encantan las impros (RP, Rol: Como lo quieras llamar) hacerlas con la razita, con Wolf, con Ndito, con Berserker, con DLD, con Jessica, etc. En Fin... Me encanta hacerlas con todos mis amígos. Me encantan varios comics, libros y todo ese rollo: Me encanta '''Marvel Zombies, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. '''También me encantan los fanfictions, como '''Fallout Equestria, Operations Secrets' (Cloud Skipper Ace y Midnight Blossom the best ponies) y claro qué me encantan varios libros, como Harry Potter, Neightman, e incluso algunas novelas como "The Night before dead." La Razita. Ndito .- Mi cuñao, él y yo siempre estamos en una impro una qué otra vez con Berserker y Wolf. Tiene varios gustos mios qué nos hacen compatibles, Hashiyan, Pirate como sea... Siempre seremos los hermanos Matryoshka. Jessica aire .- Porqué apesar de todo, ella es especial para mi. Ella tiene la mitad del amor qué puede tener mi thumb|Ella es importante para mi...corazón... Black-Berserker .- Berserker, Serker, Weserker. Warever, uno de mis mejores bros. Siempre improvisando sin cambiar, él le da el toque a las impros, porqué apesar de hacerme la vida imposible, siempre nos divertimos con mi sufrimiento. WHITE WOLF 678 .- Wolfredo, una de las personas más queridas. Porqué él tiene mucha experiencia con los videojuegos, porqué el me da una paliza en el Black Ops, porqué el se merece varias cosas, porqué es una persona unica, y apesar de tantos momentos dificiles, grotescos, etc. Siempre tendras mi apoyo, siempre contaras conmigo, porqué eres una persona unica. Gracias por todas las partidas que hemos tenido, gracias por todas las impros que hemos tenido, gracias por todo lo qué me has dado, no puedo devolverte toda la felicidad que me has dado. Simplemente... Gracias. FanMapacheDJ .- Gore, Tamalera. Mi sister. Porqué apesar de mi estupidez, ella es la unica que me puede soportar como una Tamalera. Apesar de que no se conecte mucho aquí, como en FB gracias a los malditos estudios. Siempre te esperare aqui con los brazos abiertos. DLDS16 .- Mi brotah, los 2 compartimos gustos de Fallout: Equestria. Los 2 somos muy buenos brothers, improvisando en la gran tierra de Wasteland. Siempre tendras mi apoyo, porqué apesar de el me golpea, yo lo golpeo, nos fastidiamos... Seguimos siendo grandes amígos, porqué se que todo... Es de "cariño" claro... Esperando a qué él repare su Xbox, para que Wolf, yo y él pateemos traseros de Noobs. Turop .- Uno de mis mejores bros. El Pyro incendiario, porqué él y yo siempre quemamos culos de noobs en TF2 y todo ese rollo. Momentos graciosos como cuándo el muy triplejueputa me quemo como Spy o lo mate de un escopetazo como Heavy xD. Apésar de eso.. Gracias we... Sí no tengo en mi lista de la raza favorita. Enviame un mensaje a mi muro. O simplemente espera a que esta mierda no sé sature y te agregue. thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px Videojuegos favoritos (Meh) -Devil May Cry -CoD: Ghosts -Battlefield 3 -Terraria -Resident Evil 6 Consolas actuales (¿Porqué mierda devo de poner esto?) -Wii U -Xbox 360 -Xbox One (Proximamente) -3DS Personaje Favorito Realmente, tengo demasiados personajes favoritos ya sea de MLP o algo así. Blackjack' '''en primer lugar, porqué su actitud gilipollas y ebria la hacen demasiada carismatica y bipolar. '''Rainbow Dash,' porqué ella apesar de un gran logro, nunca abandonara sus amígas. ¿Qué mas da? Otro de mis personajes favoritos de un juego es Dante y el Sniper obviamente de TF2. I Just wanna know the history ¿Qué más podria contar sobre mí? Bueno... Como dije antes y todo ese rollo.. Puedes dejar un regalo apartir de esta zona y todo ese rollo. Cath ya later. See ya later, Jackpot whatever... 400px|link= 300px|link=